Walt's Savior
by Josie Johns
Summary: The books are fiction. The danger is real. Five characters from an abandoned story must leave the real world they know, and enter the world of the Overtakers. Do these strangers have what it take to become Walt's Saviors and stop the evil? Or will the evil destroy them before they have the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie knew everyone was looking at her. She felt bad for hogging all of this attention. The people on either side of the street gawked at her, as if she was part of some grand parade. A little girl ran up to her and asked for her autograph, mistaking her for Princess Aurora. It was a common mistake. But Sadie still felt horrible for it.

Walking towards Peter Pan's flight, the little girl ran up to her. "Are you suuurreeee you aren't Princess Aurora?" Sadie's laugh sounded like bells tinkling. "Yes, dearie, I'm sure." Her voice had a  
beauty to match the outside of her. As did her spirit. She was never unkind to a single soul. Cheerleader captain. Honor roll student. Beauty Pageant Champ of the whole East Coast. Class Vice President, only because she refused to accept her Presidential nomination. Sadie was every parents' dream daughter. If only her own parents noticed that.

Walking through fantasy land, Sadie saw Alice in Wonderland standing near the teacups, signing autographs and posing for pictures. She looked so happy. Sadie wondered if she was faking it. Probably.

There was no line for the teacups, so Sadie walked right on. She ran to the blue teacup on the right and hopped in. As the ride started up, she spun the cup faster and faster, then would pause and simply let it go on its own. But something was wrong. When she let it go on its own, it should've slowed down. However, the cup just keep going faster and faster. Sadie looked at the cast member. He looked confused and hit a few buttons. The other occupied cups were going normal speeds- only Sadie's seemed to be malfunctioning. Finally, the cast member hit a red button that was the emergency stop. Sadie ran off and puked in the garbage can near the exit. The member apologized repeatedly, and roped off that blue teacup.

Sadie watched as the next group of families went into the different cups. Eyes trained on the blue cup, she saw it spin at a perfectly normal speed. It went right along with the other cups, like it hadn't just spun at 80 mph.

Sadie turned and started walking towards Its A Small World. She needed the gentle boat ride after that.

* * *

Everyone was dying to see the inside of Beast's castle. It's natural for anyone who loved Disney. And Lucas was no exception.

Having seen every Disney movie, and can quote most of them, Lucas is a big fan of anything Disney. With a photographic memory, school always came simple to him. He could remember almost anything he ever saw, and thus everyone thought he was a genius. He didn't think so. He just didn't understand why some people had such a hard time.

As Lucas walked through the halls, the quotes from the movies ran through his mind. He remembered the videos about the architectural design of the building. Up ahead, the statues of armor could be heart coughing and yawning together. The recording was set to change every five minutes with a new action so the guests who would be passing would have enough time to...  
"WATCH OUT

Lucas jumped to the right as the axe the statue was holding crashed toward him. The axe imbedded itself into the ground, pinning his jacket behind him. As Lucas tried to yank out his jacket, the sword of the statue next to him fell as well, with a direct trajectory towards his heart. Counting the wind push as well as the speed and direction the sword fell...

Lucas caught the sword between his sneakers when it was a foot from his head. Cast members ran forward, a few helping Lucas up, the rest holding onto the other weapons to keep them from falling as well. Breathing heavy, Lucas took the fast pass coupon the cast member handed him and walked out the front entrance, no longer hungry. He turned around toward the gargoyles. He swear he saw one of them wink. This had been far too long of a day.

* * *

Ezra ran through the line at Space Mountain. In the rarest of sights, the whole ride was empty. Ezra had an entire rocket ship to himself.

As he sat in the first ship, he looked behind him, almost expecting to see Dorothy there. But of  
course, she wasn't. Ezra tried not to be sad as he turned around, but when your best friend and usual Disney buddy dies, it's hard to get over. This was Ezra's first trip to Disney since Dorothy passed away almost 3 weeks ago.

The rocket started through the normal course. Ezra made sure to make a funny face for the picture. He had been on this ride so much, he knew every part of the ride turn by turn. The photo was at the very beginning, then they would go up, followed by the drop and first sharp turn. But... Something was wrong. The drop should have happened almost four seconds ago. But the ride kept going upward. He glanced behind him. Ezra couldn't see the bottom of the ride. Suddenly, the  
rocket surged to the right. This wasn't supposed to happen. They haven't updated this ride in months. What was going on?

Then out of nowhere, he heard screaming. At first he thought it was another rocket ship member that got surprised by Space Mountain's change like he did. But this scream was different. It was blood curling. It was a scream of pain and terror. And Ezra was sure he had heard it somewhere before.

Before he had a chance to ponder the scream, the ride lurked to a halt before picking up again, even faster if possible. Looking at the track ahead, Ezra knew they were gaining too much speed. At the next turn he'd fly straight into the wall. Was this some sort of setup?  
But like magic, the ride made the turn and slowed towards the exit. Ezra ran out of the ship as fast as he could, and looked for a cast member to complain to about the crazy ride. But none were there. They all seemed to have vanished.

Like magic, Ezra thought.

* * *

Alex was no scaredy cat. He could take on anything. The biggest thrill rides were as tame as Hall of Presidents. The largest water slides were like the kiddy pool. The hardest exams... Okay maybe academics weren't his strong points. But perilous adventures? He's got it down to a science.

So when a kid like this gets scared on the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride, something is definitely off.

Alex has lived in Orlando his whole life and goes to Disney World every other weekend. People once called him soft because of it. They got a black eye for a month. No one questions Alex  
going to Disney anymore.

The few friends he has in school were surprised, more like shocked, to learn that he had never ridden Dumbo. It wasn't that Alex had never seen it. He just never bothered. Since everyone was so awed by that fact, he decided to give it a go.

Bad idea.

The new Fantasyland had just opened, so there were two of the Dumbo carrousels in progress. When it was Alex's turn, he got a few surprised glances. I guess they don't expect to see a 6 foot 2 boy with a Mohawk and chain belt going into Dumbo by himself. Alex went to his designated elephant and buckled up. The little mouse who wears the red suit started talking about safety issues, then repeated the whole thing in Spanish. Soon, they were up in the air.

Alex found the ride to be rather boring. He nudged the stick up front and chuckled at the little kids in the elephant in front of him. As the ride came to the end, the elephants all flew to the top before gliding down. Only, Alex's didn't come down. His elephants remained above everyone while the others filtered out. The cast member hit a few buttons and gave Alex the universal "One moment" finger. Alex drummed his hands on the side of the elephant's ears. All of the other guests had left the area already. The cast member was typing furiously, and what looked like her boss began talking to her, gesturing upwards. Alex debated simply unbuckling and climbing down the side pole to leave. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the ride started up again. Alex looked down at the screaming ride manager and the frantic cast member. The ride etarted to pick up speed, going too fast for a baby ride. Alex tried his lever and saw that he was still in control of the height. Quickly, he lowered the elephant as low as it could go and tuck and rolled out the ride. The cast members ran up, asking if he was okay, giving him water, talking about free fast passes and stuff. But Alex blocked them out as the elephant he was just in lurched off the ride and exploded against the entry arch in a fit of flames. The whole arch and inanimate mammal were ablaze within  
seconds. If Alex had waited another second to get out, he'd be in that inferno  
too.

Alex ran away from that ride.

* * *

Evony hated to admit how much she loved Peter Pan's Flight. It ruined her rep. And her reputation is basically all that she has going for her.

The line was taking forever, as always. That was the downside to coming to the parks on the weekend. Always so crowded. She personally preferred to skip school during the week and drop by, but her parents flipped at her. That seemed to be all they ever did. Yell, argue, and make out  
on the living room couch. Evony couldn't wait until she moved out.

Evony finally arrived at the pirate ship and climbed in. As always, she came to the park alone. Not like anyone wanted to go with her. Not like she wanted to spend the day with anyone.

The ship soared through the Darling Nursery and began flying over London. Evony debated taking a picture, but didn't have any clue what she'd do with it if she did.

The room lit up when she entered Neverland. The bright green mountains, the blue moving rivers, the singing mer... Wait. The water doesn't move during this ride. It's only painted. She leaned out of the ship and saw roaring waters below her. What the heck? Did she fall asleep or something?

On a whim, Evony looked up. No railing on the ship. It was really floating. Okay, definitely a dream.

As she passed the volcano, she made the mistake of sticking her head out of the ship. Right as she did, the entire volcano erupted.

She snapped her head back with seconds to spare.

It's a dream, it's a dream, she kept repeating to herself. Evony is a tough girl. She doesn't scare easy. Right now she's terrified.

The ship shifted as the volcano sputtered to life again. Where the lava hit the water, smoke came up in perfect ringlets. Soon, Evony was coughing from lack of clean air. She needed to get out of this dream. Now.

The ship lurched again as more and more lava erupted. Evony's idea was crazy. But this was all simply a dream. She could do anything.

The next spew of lava, the next boat lurch, she grabbed the sail and yanked it hard left. To her surprise and relief, the boat began flying right. She steered the boat towards the exit, praying for more speed. Seconds later, the volcano exploded again. Audio-anamtronics turned to ash, or worse had their coating melted off and were simply left as robotic figures, still moving.  
Evony needed to get out now.

The ship was a mere five feet when it caught fire. Evony ripped back her arm as the hair was burned. She abandoned the burning ship and jumped to the ground ahead of her.

A cast member helped her up. Fire fighters surrounded the building. Apparently they hadn't known anyone was on the ride at the time. They tried to get her into an ambulance, but Evony ran. She didn't need her parents hearing about this. They'd find some way of blaming her for it.

She made her towards New Fantasyland. Evony sat down leaning against the gateway on the inside. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back her sleeve. She grimaced at the burn mark on the forearm. How was she supposed to explain that?

Just a dream, she thought quietly. Only a dream.

The burn sat on her arm, as if mocking her naivety.

* * *

Robert briskly walked through the halls of the Utilidors. He had to find the man in charge of this  
program. It was getting worse.

Robert pushed open the heavy door and slammed it behind him. He all but threw the folder onto the desk of the man in front of him. "It's getting worse," he said. "Five ride malfunctions, and 2 cast members from Space Mountain have gone completely missing, along with a multitude of face  
characters. We can't wait much longer. We need to find the Five."

The old man behind the desk looked up with sparkling eyes. "How many rides have malfunctioned?"

"Five," Robert said. Then realization dawned on him. "You don't think... They can't know who the Five are already do you?"

"I have never underestimated their power and I don't intend to anytime soon." The old man stood up and waked toward Robert. He placed a hand on either of his shoulders and said "I need you to find those tapes, then find those kids, before they do." Robert nodded and said "Right away, Mr. Krensky."

As Robert left, Wayne Krensky looked at the pictures in the file. A boy on Dumbo, a girl on Mad  
Tea Party... Kids who looked so normal. But next to those were picks of broken Space Mountain tracks, axe marks in the hallway of Be Our Guest, and the inside of Peter Pan's Flight in ruins. Wayne pulled out a cellphone and searched his contacts. Landing on R for Ridley, he sent a message that said "U can stop ritin now.

It's starting."

**HELLO PEOPLE.**

**So, this is gonna be my first FanFic published on this site. Pretty exciting. Basically, in this story, Ridley wrote the KK books for Wayne to try and find the "true" keepers of the kingdom. So, it's not exactly in the Keeper world. It's more our world, where the Kingdom Keeper books are written as fiction, only the Overtakers are real. Might sound confusing, but I think it's going to be really good.**

**Please review!**

**Josie Johns**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex paced the room. Has he mentioned how much he hates small spaces? If not, he's doing so now. He wanted out of this room.

Just as he was about to go absolutely berserk, the little door opened. In a walked a girl. Alex gawked. She was a definition resident A hottie. The girl wasn't the fake platinum blonde beautiful either. She had lightly curling blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a shining blue like the ocean. Her lips were plump and perfect. Alex shamelessly gawked. The girl blushed under the stare and said "My name's Sadie." After a minute of learning to form words again, he said "The name's Alex."

The silence fell upon them again for a few seconds before Sadie said "Do you know why we're here?"

Alex shrugged. "Dunno. Couple tall cast members said they needed to talk to me, then ditched me here."

Sadie looked thoughtful as she quietly said "Same here."

Lucas was next to arrive. He stopped as the two teenagers paused in their conversation. Lucas was never good with his peers. He was better with adult or even the elderly. Kids his own age often considered him a "geek" "nerd" or he's even been called gay. Lucas preferred to stay with people older or no people at all.

Sadie, being her usual perfect self, walked toward Lucas and introduced herself and Alex. Alex simply nodded, then began drumming on the one table in the room. Sadie began a conversation with Lucas, but soon learned he wasn't much for talking. Finally in the silence, Alex called "So does anyone know how long we've been in here?"

Before a response could be given, Lucas called automatically "I have been in here for 8 minutes and 39 seconds, and you could probably determine your own time residence from that information."

The two stared at him. He was saved when the door opened, and a teenage boy with dark curly hair and Hispanic looking skin walked in. He glanced around the room before leaning against the wall next to him, almost awkwardly. "Uh, hey," he said. "I'm Ezra. 15. Florida native. Confused as to why I'm here." Alex glanced up. "Same info, different name. I'm Alex, she's Sadie, and the freaky geeky is Lucas." Lucas blushed furiously, and glanced away. He took a spot on the floor, on the opposite wall from Ezra.

The door opened a fifth time, revealing an elder man with the bluest eyes they've ever seen. He smiled at the four, but then seemed to falter,  
and turned around. He whispered to a younger man behind him. Ezra near the door heard "Fifth one... But what if... Can you..." The man nodded and left. The blue eyed man turned back to the group and smiled. He stepped into the room, closed the door and clasped his hands together.

"Well, hello there! I hope you four have been having magical days!" They all shrugged, except for Sadie who nodded vigorously and said "Yes, thank you very much, sir!" Alex rolled his eyes and Ezra chuckled at him. Sadie, suddenly uncomfortable, sat down on the table.

Wayne smiled at her warmly, then addressed the group. "So," he began again. "My name is Wayne. I work here at Disney. I've actually been working here since the park opened." He tapped the small gold pin on his name tag, and Ezra thought his eyes sparkled a little more. "So, after working anywhere for so long, you learn secrets of the place. You learn when something's there that shouldn't be."

He let that sink in for a moment before continuing "All of you have been in some sort of park malfunction sometime this week. I wanted to again apologize for that, and tell you that we believe we have a theory as to why it happened."

Glancing up, he said "Have any of you read Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson?"

All nodded, except for Alex who stared confused. Noticing this, Sadie, not wishing for anyone to feel left out, explained "Kingdom Keepers are about these five teenagers who turn into holograms and battle Disney Villains who are trying to take over all of Disney World."

Wayne smiled and nodded. Suddenly Lucas glanced up. "You're the Wayne who worked at Splash Mountain who Wayne Krensky was based off of, aren't you?"

Wayne smiled. "You must be Lucas."

The kids froze. How did he know who they were by a simple answer? Noticing this, Wayne smiled. "I figured it would be you or Ezra," he gestured toward Ezra leaning against the door. "To figure out who I was first. However, your file said how you didn't enjoy spending time with other children  
your age, so I could tell it was you since your far away. Speaking of which, move closer so I don't feel like I have to yell as much. I'm almost 70, for  
Christ's sake." He laughed, while Lucas hurriedly sat down below the table.

Ezra heard the slip up and asked "So do we all have files?" The others glanced up, and Wayne looked down embarrassed at the slip up. "Well, back to the topic of the Kingdom Keeper..." He was cut off by Alex, who said "No, back to the files. What are they, how much is in them, and when can we get our hands on them?"

Wayne was saved by the storm of questions by the door opening. The young man from before walked in, followed by a girl with black curly hair and  
pale skin. Wayne's face broke into a smile and said "Hello! You must be Evony!"

The girl, Evony, said "Yea, so why am I here and when can I leave."

Wayne smiled, despite the girl's harsh tone, and said "We were just discussing that. Now, the five of you are extremely important to the future of  
Walt Disney World.

"You've all heard the story of the Kingdom Keepers," he looked at Evony, insuring she had in fact read it. Receiving a half shrug, half nod, he continued "Lucas already pointed out that I am, in fact, the person who Wayne Krensky was written off of. We all know that part of the story is based off of truth. But how much more was truthful?

"You all were in a freak accident in the parks. Something happened that surely shouldn't have. Some could be brushed off of as simply a worker error, but some- like tracks changing, volcanoes exploding, and elephants really flying- we can't simply sit back and ignore that park guests are in danger.

"The truth of the matter is, this has been happening for years. We began to truly notice the problem in 2004, when an employee went missing and we got a very disturbing message from the kidnapper. That very night, I called Ridley, and asked him to begin the Kingdom Keeper series, hoping it would be simpler to explain to the Five when the time came."

He paused, and looked around the room.

The new girl standing next to Ezra, Evony, spoke up. "You're trying to tell me the Overtakers are real?"

Wayne looked around the room. Suddenly, his eyes weren't sparkling like before. They were cloudy and dark. "Yes, my dear, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Sadie stood up. "Okay, I'm sorry, but you are out of your mind and seriously need to consider going to an old folks home if you expect me to believe that villains run around this park at night trying to rule the world." She made her way to the door, but was frozen in her tracks when Wayne said "Don't you want to know why animals help you do your chores, Sadie?"

She turned slowly, like she was part of a broken music box, and said "How did you know-"

She was cut by Wayne turning to Lucas saying "Lucas- Don't you want to find out why you can remember 274 characters of pi, while most kids your age can barely remember the first 8?"

He started to talk, but was cut off by Wayne saying "You always wondered why you were so strong and muscular for your age, given the fact that you can lift objects up to triple your weight without breaking a sweat, right Alex?"

Alex didn't try to speak, and simply watched as Wayne turned to Ezra.

"Ezra," he said. "Did you ever question why you felt such a strong need to protect those around you, why you were always caring so much, forgetting yourself in the process?"

Ezra merely looked down as Wayne turned to Evony.

"Evony- don't you wish to know why you always swore you were meant for something more?"

The kids stood in silence. They didn't know what to say. They watched Wayne, who didn't seem like an honest and innocent old man anymore.  
He seemed like someone who had seen too much in his life.

Ezra spoke up, saying what everyone wanted to know: "What do we need to do?"

The sparkle came back to Wayne's eye as he said "We are in Disney after all- lets go watch a movie."

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far (It's funny that I always forget line breaks, yet I always complain how authors dont do it? XD) Please keep reading and reviewing and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The room next door was similar to the one they had recently vacated. There were four walls, a table and a chair. The only difference was that this table was overflowing with papers and folders. Alex, being the brave and stubborn boy he was, walked forward and grabbed a folder off the top and opened it. After squinting at it for a second, he pulled a card out. "What's this?" He asked.

Wayne walked forward. "Those," he said. "Would be those files you kids were so interested in."

As the kids ran forward, Wayne held an arm out to stop him. He took the folder from Alex's hand and looked at something. He handed it to Ezra.

"This is yours."

Ezra grabbed it quickly and scanned through it.

Everything was here. How he was a sophomore, straight A and B student, drama kid, was Winthrop in his camp's production of the Music Man last summer, how he took dance classes (which he never told anyone about), how he was adopted: everything was in here. But, there seemed to be one thing missing...

"It never says my name," Ezra said glancing at Wayne. "How'd you know this was mine?"

Wayne grabbed the card that Alex had taken out and showed Ezra. On it was a sketch. Fully colored, but you could still see the base guide lines. It  
was Ezra. His hair had its usual tangled wave, his skin had its Cuban color that he got from his birth parents. It was perfect. And it was drawn in the style of a Disney character.

"I said we were going to watch a movie," Wayne started.

"But this movie was never really finished. Walt began a movie, but had barely finished the screen play when he passed away. We never found the ideas for it until a few years ago, when someone tried to steal them.

"This story was about a group of Five. They were written with the normal archetypes Walt so dearly loved to write about. The princess, the wizard, the warrior, the helper, and the hero. Only, this story they were written with different twists, things we didn't often see in his early stories. These characters had major flaws, and they were all completely different, but they still banded together. He included concept art-" Wayne pointed at the picture in Ezra's hand- "for every character."

Before Ezra or anyone else had a chance to cut in, Wayne continued "The story was set to take place in the year 2012. It was much darker than most of Disney's stories. It was about the Five living in an almost post apocalyptic society, where they battled villains and tried to save the world. As  
you can see, it was extremely different from any other story Walt made.

Wayne paused and looked at each teenager individually. "The characters come alive in the parks at night. If you don't believe me, we have visual proof of it on our cameras. Or you could simply look at the destruction of the rides you were on. The characters all come alive." Wayne almost lazily tapped on the pile at the desk. "Why, then, shouldn't these characters come to life too?"

Evony had had enough. While Wayne was talking, she began looking at her file. In this story, her character was destined to be the hero and save the world. Please, she could barely save herself. She walked toward Wayne and looked him dead in the eye. "All of these characters know they're characters. If we really were these kids, wouldn't we know it?"

Wayne almost chuckled. "The story took place after the apocalypse. At the beginning of the story, the kids didn't even know their names, much less their history. It's understandable that you kids wouldn't know yours either."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "But all of your characters live in the park. We live in different parts of Orlando. If we're these characters, why don't we live there?"

Wayne's eyes glistened, and he said "You Five aren't real Disney characters. You never had a movie, a TV show, not even a Christmas ornament. You were simply an idea Walt made before this park was built, since he knew it would need to be saved.

"Walt knew of the Overtakers. Though it seemed he never witnessed them in Disneyland, he knew what would happen. He never planned to finish the Story of the Five. He wanted you kids on the outside looking in. He knew that when the day came, you Five would be his Saviors of the Kingdom."

Ezra raised his arm above them. All eyes widened, even Wayne's, as Ezra called "I believe him. I think we are meant to be Walt's Saviors."

Evony scoffed. "Oh, okay Pretty Boy, you're just gonna believe him like that? How naive are you?"

Ezra chuckled. "Not naive," he said. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a small book. Flipping through it, he stopped on a doodle. 5. It was a giant number 5, and around it was written SW dozens of times.

"I was bored in class and drew that," Ezra said. "I don't know why I kept it, but I did."

Sadie looked up. "I believe him too." She took her purse off her shoulder and shifted through it, pulling out a nickel. "I've carried this since I could remember. Five was always my lucky number. And... Look."

Leaning closer, the kids saw a small WS engraved into the nickel. "Walt's Saviors," Sadie whispered. "I engraved that years ago. I always felt like I needed to hold onto it."

Alex looked up. "I don't got some creepy bazeeky story like those two, but my guts telling me one of two things: he's telling the truth or I had a  
bad burrito for lunch. I'm going with the first one."

Lucas sighed. "You all are absolutely delusional. This is the most illogical thing I've ever done!"

With that he stomped toward the door. He was stopped by his folder sliding under his foot. Picking it up, he read quickly everything in it. Turning around, he waved the file in the air. "Proof!" He screamed. "This all cant be true! Wanna know why? I'm not some magical wizard learning to control their powers who has fire streaming out of his-"

Suddenly, the ceiling was in flames. They continued flying from Lucas' fingertips, until Evony threw a water bottle at him. "Well," Lucas said. "I'm in."

They all turned to Evony. "Well," Ezra said. "You in? Hero?"

She looked in his eyes. There was something familiar in them. Like she had seen them before. Once upon a dream.

Turning to Wayne, she said "What do you want us to do?"

His face broke into a grin.  
-

Lucas was a pretty patient person. Really, compared to some of the barbarians that were born into this generation, he was considered extremely patient. However, four hours of staring straight ahead and even he was going insane.

Alex spoke up "WHEN is something finally gonna happen?"

Evony shrugged. "Look, all the blue-eye old-guy -" "Wayne," Ezra interjected." "All Wayne told us was to wait here, and see if characters notice us. If they do, that means we're officially in the world. Whatever that is."

Suddenly, Sadie stood up. When no one moved, she said "Why aren't you guys getting up?"

"Why are you getting up?"

"Because Cinderella just said to."

They all jumped up. Whether they can see her or not, you still listen to one of the original princesses of Disney.

"What's she saying now?" Ezra asked.

"Why don't you guys just listen to her instead of asking me?" Sadie asked, genuinely confused.

"None of us can see her." Lucas said. "In the screenplay the 'Princess' was the first one to awaken after the destruction. It makes sense that you would be first to make contact with the characters. What's she saying?"

Sadie paused, looking forward, listening. "She wants us to follow her."

"Where to?" Alex said.

Sadie shrugged. "She just said to somewhere safe."

The boys looked at Evony. "Why are you guys looking at me?" She asked.

"In Walt's Story you were the hero. The leader. The true savior." Ezra said. "What do we do?"

"Listen," Evony said. "Why don't you just be leader instead? You seem to have a better idea at it. I'll be the witty sidekick, and you can go save the world."

Ezra shook his head. "It's not supposed to be like that. You're the leader. So lead."

Evony sighed. She's known these kids four hours and they already are calling her the leader. She didn't wanna be. She thought back to her English class. There was this one quote they read: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. If there ever was a time someone was having greatness thrust upon them, it was Evony and it was now.

Lets hope she doesn't blow it again.

"Well, lets follow Cinderelly."

**Okay so a Guest reviewed asking me **  
**some questions. Answers are as follows:**  
**Yes, these are all my characters, coming from my imagination and the occasional one liner my friend says**

**Sadie is perfect because as it says up there, she's written that way**

**Evony has an attitude for same reason**

**Unsure if there will be more minor original characters. Well see as the story continues**

**There will not be fairlies in this story. As you read before, and will find out later, these kids are already blessed with some pretty great powers. There probably won't be fairlies. Then again, I'm kinda writing details as they come. If need be, I might write in one. **

**No clue yet. Well see how much trouble these kids get in before deciding **  
**xD**

**And that's it**

**Adios!**

**Josie**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie followed closely behind Cinderella. She didn't want to loose her in the Florida darkness. And since Sadie was the only one who could see her, she figured it was her responsibility to keep them on the right trail.

Sadie wasn't usually given a lot of responsibilities. She was typically just told to stand somewhere and look pretty. That was all people believed she could do. But she could do so much more if just given the chance. Maybe that's why she was so excited to join with the Five. Or maybe she was just excited at the prospect of having real friends.

Finally, Cinderella ended right in front of her castle. She led the group towards the mosaics that lined the entry hallway between the Hub and Fantasyland. Pushing on the stone that displayed her glass slipper, a large door slipped open. The other kids gasped. Even if they couldn't see Cinderella, they definitely could see a giant stairwell in the wall.  
Cinderella and Sadie and soon the rest of them started up the stairs. Arriving at the top, Cinderella looked at the kids behind her, then pulled her famous glass slipper and held it against the wall. The wall slipped open again, and Cinderella quickly ushered them inside. As Sadie gawked at the sparkling shoe, Cinderella whispered "Every story has to have a memorable detail," before closing the door.

Candles flickered to light. All around them were tapestries showing the "memorable details" from the many Disney story. The glass slipper. The spindle. The second star to the right. The sword in the stone. The poisoned apple.

Turning around, Lucas, Ezra, Alex and Evony gasped. They finally could see Cinderella. She was one of the most beautiful people they had ever seen. Lucas thought that she was almost as pretty as Sadie. Then he blushed at his thoughts.

Cinderella smiled down at them. "Well, now that we all know we're here, my name is Cinderella."

Well, duh. Evony thought in her head. But she figured you shouldn't say that to a Princess.  
"I have a favor to ask of the Five of you," Cinderella continued.

"Anything!" Alex said, and his voice cracked. All the kids broke down laughing, and even Cinderella emitted a lady-like giggle. Alex glared at all of them before taking an extreme interest in his shoes.

"As I was saying," Cinderella said with a smile. "I have a favor for you Five. I have known for quite some time now that you all would be coming. When you live in the parks, you learn who should or should not be here."

Evony remembered how Wayne had said almost the same exact thing to them a few hours before. She wondered if they had ever met each other. Wayne's eyes was almost the exact color of her dress, Evony thought on a side note.

"In a magical place like this," Cinderella said. "Good always conquers evil. But if evil knew that, they wouldn't keep trying. And they do seem to never stop trying. Why, as we speak I suspect they're plotting something. Actually, I know they are.

"A few days ago, one of our own went missing. She was stolen from us." Tears began to form in Cinderella's clear blue eyes. "Snow White is missing. Kidnapped."

The kids froze. Snow White was the original princess. Heck, she was the original character in a Disney movie. From the way Cinderella looked at the apple tapestry, it was obvious she meant a lot to the other characters.

"Snow White might not be the leader of our forces, but she is a huge aspect to us. If her missing is realized though out the parks, well have a Civil War going on on our side."  
"Woah," Ezra said. "No one knows she's gone?"

Cinderella said "Very few. We can't be sure who to trust. Only those few chosen by Walt's original 9 men are sure to be the Good. Them, and you. Walt's 'private' collection." She said it like a joke, like she knew more than they. She probably did.

"So... The fairest of them all was stolen," Evony said. "Any clue who did it?"

Cinderella looked down. "We have no idea. Any character could have been bribed, changed sides... We have no idea who to trust anymore."

"What bout Mickey?" Ezra said. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged. "I mean, he's Walt's real original. Why can't he go save her? Why does it have to be us?"

Cinderella looked at him intently. "Have you ever played chess, Ezra?"

Ezra thought of how he never said his name, and replied "Yea, course."

"Do you throw your king out to try and save a castle?" Cinderella said. "Do you risk losing your ultimate player for something like that? Although Snow White is a huge risk, we aren't going to abandon our greatest strength for her."

"So we're your pawns?" Evony said.

Cinderella looked at her cautiously. "No," she said slowly. "More like our helpers. Our saviors. Walt's saviors."

The kids glanced at one another. "So what do we do?" Sadie asked.

"Find who took Snow," she said. "Find who is fighting for which side. Save Snow. Defeat evil. Save the Kingdoms."

Alex smirked. "All in a days work."

**So sorry! I kinda forgot about this. Thank you to the Guest reviewer for reminding me. Sorry for the short update. Just wanted something up. Ill update ASAP with a bigger chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The 5 kids left Cinderella alone in the treasure room. She said she wished to be alone. It was obvious her and Snow White had been close.

They went down a different hallway to get out. The place felt like a museum of Disney history. Items from all the classic movies, and even some modern ones, all were in glass cases around the hall. Sadie gawked at the flower clip from Mulan. Lucas almost teared up at the feather from Dumbo. But one prop stood above the rest.

Merida's bow. It was on a pedestal, like it was a crown jewel. You could even see the small design Merida made on it. Evony stepped toward it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ezra asked Evony. She couldn't hear him. It was as if she was in a trance. She reached for the bow.

Alex grabbed her arm and held her against him. A voice called out "Let her have it."  
Cinderella stood behind them. Her eyes looked red from crying. She nodded toward the kids and said "Whatever calls you is yours. Take it."

Evony elbowed out of Alex's grasp and grabbed the bow. The quiver slung over her shoulder perfectly. Cautiously, Sadie looked around and touched Mulan's hair pin. She drew her hand back quickly, then reached again. She slipped the pin into her long golden hair. Alex glanced around, his eyes scanning over everything quick. After a minute, his eyes froze on Flynn Rider's satchel. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. Ezra walked straight forward and grabbed Prince Phillip's sword, with no hesitation. He slipped the hilt through his belt, and gripped it tightly. Lucas carefully walked forward and plucked Dumbo's feather from its spot. After thinking for a minute, he pinned it into his ball cap. "Peter Pan," Alex coughed, resulting with Lucas blushing cherry red.

Cinderella broke into a grin. "I know you kids can do it," she said. "You'll find her and save us all. Just remember- trust no one."

And with that she disappeared.

The kids left the hallway and began walking through Fantasyland. They sat inside of Ariel's Grotto. They figured staying inside would be smarter than out in the open, and none of them had been physically or mentally harmed in that attraction yet.

Ezra twirled his new sword in his hands, watching the jewels glow off of the fake under the sea lights. It fit his hands like it had been made for him. His eyes reflected off of the metal in the sword and gleamed. They shone with optimism. And maybe a bit of fear.

Sadie sat down on Ariel's shell and crossed her ankles. Alex leaned against the shell. Lucas stood by the exit, Evony sat on a trash can and Ezra sat on the floor. Alex said what was on everyone's mind. "How the heck do we do this?"

Ezra nodded at Evony. "What do you think we should do?"

Evony almost glared. "Will you stop doing that? No matter what that movie says, I ain't fit to be no leader."

Lucas held up his hands. "Let's not fight. We need a plan. Snow White could be anywhere, but if the Kingdom Keepers are right, then she can't leave the park grounds."

Evony said "Then it's simple. We get Disney parks to let us in after hours. There's five of us- four for the parks, one for Downtown and water parks. We check out the parks at night and try to find Snow White or villain related things. Try to find anything we can about who kidnapped her. I'll take Magic Kingdom, Ezra takes EPCOT, Alex takes Animal Kingdom, Sadie can take Hollywood and Lucas takes the rest."

Ezra smiled. "Told ya so..." He mumbled. Evony glared.

Lucas shot up from his spot by the door. He hastily put his finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He sneaked his head toward the queue line and instantly snapped his head back. He frantically pointed towards the door near Evony and started running.

Then all of Atlantica caught on fire.

Flames exploded on all sides. The shell was burned to ashes. Evony stood at the door, waving the other kids through. Right as she was about to leave, she heard a scream. Turning her head back, she saw three goblins. They had misshaped armor and were grabbing and biting at Ezra.

Evony pulled out her bow, and quickly slung an arrow. Never having shot a bow before, she closed her eyes and shot at random.

A scream. She tried to see through the smoke and flames, but couldn't. Suddenly, an arm grabbed her. She started to shake it off, but then she saw the dark eyes of Ezra. They ran out of the attraction.

Outside, a full battle had begun. Forty more of those goblins surrounded Sadie, Lucas and Alex. If one tried to get close, Sadie held up her clip and it backed away. But slowly but surely they were inching closer.

"Hey!" Evony screamed at the top of her lungs. As the goblins turned, she let the arrows fly. Arrow after arrow flew through the air, each making their target perfect. Sometimes she even sent multiple arrows at once, and each made its new home in the middle of a goblin's eye.

Ezra pulled out his sword and slashed through the ranks. When only a dozen were left of the once massive army, they fled. Evony started to run after them, but Ezra grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. "We need to find their lair! This is the perfect time! Lets go!"

Ezra shook his head and pulled her back to the exit wing. She gasped.

Lucas was bleeding. A lot. It looked like one of the goblins had sunk their teeth deep into his arm. And part of the outside was turning green...

"Poison," Sadie whispered. Alex was quickly wrapping his wound, and he had a small vial of sparkling liquid he continuously poured in the bite. Evony didn't bother to ask where he got it. She knelt down next to them.

"We've got to move. Now. " she whispered. She knew that bite must be killing him, but those goblins could be back with recruits any minute. Ezra nodded along with her.

Alex and Ezra carefully picked Lucas up, then followed Evony to warded Main Street USA.

The other four didn't ask where Evony was taking them. They all just instantly trusted her. As they neared it, Ezra realized what she was planning.

"The firehouse?" he questioned.

"In the books it was their safe haven- maybe it can be for us too."

Quickly by-passing the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, they sneaked up the spiral staircase. All froze when Lucas grimaced. But he took a deep breath and waved at them to keep going.

Finally they reached the apartment. Evony tried the door, and was ecstatic to see it unlocked. They walked inside.

The boys laid Lucas down on the couch. Alex reached in his (or Flynn's) satchel. He pulled that shiny liquid out again and poured it on Lucas' arm. The green color had stopped spreading, and with each drop that fell on his arm he turned more and more back to his normal color. Finally, there was just a gash, then just a cut, and soon not even a scar remained.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Evony asked, staring at his arm.

Alex shrugged. He still continued to wrap Lucas' arm, even though it appeared to be fully healed. I guess near death experiences bring Nerds and Greasers together?

"The bag," Alex said simply. "I just knew he needed something for that cut, so I reached in and this stuff came out. I wanna know what was up with Sadie and that fashion accessory."

Sadie but her lip. "I'm not sure," she said. "I just held it up and they all backed off. Like it was..."

"Magic," Ezra finished. "Are we really that shocked that items from the movie ward off evil?" He didn't say it like he was criticizing them- he said it with a laugh at how crazy this whole ordeal was. Soon all of them were laughing, last to stop being Lucas.

He sat up and looked around. "So," he said quietly. "What were those things?"

"Goblins," Evony said. "Maleficent's minions. From Sleeping Beauty. Guessing she caused the fire too, Madame Dragon."

"You think she kidnapped Snow White?" Sadie said. Evony shook her head. "Like Cinderella says, you never play your king first. You wait and figure out what move your opponent is gonna make."

"And I think the thirty something dead goblins will be a bit of a warning to them," Alex said cracking his knuckles. The kids laughed again. The laughing was cut short by a knock at the door.

Ezra quietly stood up and looked out the peep hole. With a smile he opened the door, revealing Wayne. He had a tired look on his face, but was smiling brightly none the less. "Well from the look of New Fantasyland it seems you kids have made your move on the Overtakers. Care for some tea?"

As Wayne made tea and the other kids joked, Evony walked next to Wayne.

"You've read our files." Not a question, but a fact.

"Yes, I have," Wayne said, pouring out six cups.

Evony stared at him hard. The sparkling blue eyes met sparkling brown. Finally she said, "Do you know how my story ends?"

Wayne set down the tea kettle with a grin. "My dear," he said. "No one knows how any story will end. Nothing is written in stone. You have to write your own story."

Evony looked at the wise old man. She nodded slowly and said "And if there isn't a happy ending for all of us?"

Wayne's smile faltered for a second, before returning. "We all are the authors of our own story. If you don't like the way yours is heading," he winked. "Just rewrite it."

Evony laughed and took a sip of her tea. She pulled back and said "Can I rewrite your tea recipe? This is wicked bitter."

Wayne laughed and handed her the sugar. "Here's the next revision."

They started cracking up as they made their way back to the living room. Wayne froze and dropped the plate of tea cups. He stared at Ezra/Phillip's sword. "Where. Did. You. Get. That." he said slowly.

"Princess Cinderella," Alex said, with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Why didn't you mention meeting her?" Wayne asked angrily.

"We kinda assumed you knew, since you knew about the goblins and stuff," Sadie said uncomfortably. None of them had ever seen Wayne anything but a sweet old guy.

He took a deep, steady breath. "It's hard for humans to see characters, even harder for them to communicate. If the characters tell you something, you have to tell me, immediately."

Suddenly, the walls Evony had practiced building up for years shot up. "Well, one thing she said was don't trust anyone, because anyone could switch sides at a tip of a hat. Why should we trust you?"

Wayne turned to her. "I sent you to her, remember? But I'm glad you're being cautious. Next time you speak with her, mention me, and she'll tell you herself. But until then, I understand you wishing to not tell me. I think I need to go."

Wayne stood up lazily and waved at them as he left. They waved back, except for Evony and Alex, who merely nodded. After the door closed, all eyes went to their leader. Evony stood up in front of them all. "Tomorrow night we begin searching. Start making lists of places she might be now. Anything loud, dark, hidden from human and character eyes. And above all- we trust no one. And speak of this to no one. The only people we can trust are the five in this room."

"How do we know we can trust each other?" Alex asked. "Wayne said that Undertakers were hunting the Five. Maybe they already tricked one of us onto their side."

"No," Evony said. "We aren't turning our backs on each other. If we do we'll never get anything done. We have to trust each other. And trust me- I'm horrible at trust, so this ain't easy for me either. But we need each other."

Ezra smiled and cracked his neck. Sadie cringed. "If you ever do that again, you can trust me... That I'll throw you out that window."

They laughed and left the firehouse.

**HOW'S THAT FOR MAKING UP FOR NOT POSTING. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. WHOO.  
So yea, review and follow and stuffs. Bye.  
Josie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS, ANY DISNEY CHARACTERS, NOTHING EXCEPT MY PEOPLE WHO I MADE BY MYSELF. **  
**I keep forgetting to say that. **  
**So, yea, I'm getting better at this "update in the same millennia" thing. **  
**Enjoy!**

Ezra creeped open his bedroom door. It was a little past one. He needed to get over to EPCOT, and start the search.

It was the night after the goblin attack and Wayne confrontation. Evony had said they should all go once before next week, but Ezra was so excited he decided to go the very next day.

As he tiptoed towards the door, a woman's voice called out "Ezra?"

He froze. Crap. "Yea, Mom?"

She walked from the living room into the kitchen where Ezra stood with one shoe on. Now that he focused he could hear a Friends rerun playing from their TV. "What are you doing up, sweetie?"

Ezra froze. The words Trust No One flashed in his mind. Did that apply to his mom? Probably did.

"Um, I was going to go check out Dorothy's grave," he lied. "You know how me and her used to go on those one am bike rides? Figured now would be a good time to go."

His mom froze in her spot. Ezra was confused at first, then realized that this was the first time he mentioned Dorothy since the funeral. He knew his mom was thinking about the giant breakdown he had in the middle of the ceremony, and how he had to go on suicide watch after. "Oh, okay sweetie. Ill leave the door unlocked. Do you want me to wait up?"

"Nah, it's fine. Go to sleep," Ezra said, feeling horrible about using Dorothy as an excuse, but he needed to.

"Well okay sweetie. Just be careful and don't stay out too late."

"I will," he called as he ran down the steps. Hopping on his bike, it was a twenty minute ride to the gates of EPCOT. One of the things he loves about his house. He was that close to Disney.

As he neared the employee entrance, he went up to the keypad like Wayne said. Glancing around, he quickly typed 936743. Yensid. Disney backwards. The gate opened.

Ezra wasn't completely sure where he was going. He figured he'd make his way through Future land, then go to Germany. Since that was where Snow White met her fans, and where her wishing well was, he thought that maybe a clue might be there.

The parks almost creeped him out when they were this empty. But it also excited him too. This felt like the first time he had any real friends since Dorothy passed away. But he couldn't confess to that.

Arriving at Germany, Ezra slowed his pace. Something felt off balance. He couldn't pinpoint what, but he came to Disney enough to know when something was off. And something was definitely out of place. It took a minute of staring to see it.

The bucket was gone?

On the rope in Snow White's Wishing Well, there was always a bucket propped up on the edge. No bucket.

Ezra walked forward, towards the well. It wasn't anything major. Just a bucket. So why did it bother him so much?

When he got to the side of the well, he looked down. Had the well always been that deep? Now that he thought about it, Ezra had never looked down the well before. It seemed odd that Disney could really make the well as deep as a real one. Ezra almost believed he could hear water splashing below.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew behind Ezra, and he fell in. His constant slipping in gym gave him decent reflexes, and he grabbed the rope that used to hold the bucket. The wind slammed him into the side of the well, and for a brief moment Ezra thought that the wind was purposely trying to knock him down the well. He thought that was crazy. Then he remembered exactly where he was. He held on tighter.

As the wind swooped around the well, the waves reached higher and higher. Soon the water splashed his ankles. He had to get out. But every time he tried, the wind pushed him down farther and farther. He was going to drown, holding onto a shredded rope, all because he wanted to know where a bucket had gone.

Ezra tried to remember how the actual story went with this well. He knew this was where Snow and the Prince met. A fat lot of good that was gonna do him right now. Think, Ezra, think!

I'm wishing, for the one I love, to find me, today.

Wishing well. If you hear a wish echoing, your wish will soon come true.

Lets pray there's an echo.

"I WISH I WAS OUT OF THIS WELL," Ezra shouted like his life depended on it. Because it kinda did.

Then, faintly over the sound of the storm, Ezra heard sweet bliss.

"I wish I was out of this well..."

Hard ground landed under his feet, making Ezra's knees buckle. He crashed to the ground and had never been so happy to feel solid ground. Snapping his head up, he stared at the well. No wind. No rising tide. Still no bucket.

Ezra stood shakily on his feet. Staring at the well, Ezra backed up slowly. Okay, no more exploring for the night. Now he just had to get out of this park.

Stepping lightly across Germany, he ran through China towards Morocco. Then it would be Mexico, Future World and he'd be home free. But as he stepped through China, continuously glancing back at the well, he felt like there were eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but after what just happened his panic senses were on high. Glancing around him, Ezra finally made it to Morocco. But he had the feeling he wouldn't make it out of it.

Four extremely large, overly muscular men jumped from behind trash cans and walls, advancing toward Ezra. His Disney memory kicked in, and he recognized these as Jafar's guards in Aladdin. If they caught him, Ezra would be doomed.

Out of instinct, Ezra reached to his side. He gasped, feeling his sword there. He pulled it out, and held it up, ready to fight. One of the guards shrieked. "He's got a sword!"

The largest guard screamed. "Fools!" he said. "We've all got swords!"

Backing up slowly, Ezra knew he had to options. Fight or flight. Four against one, he couldn't use his sword all that well... Flight was looking more and more appealing. But when two guards appeared behind him, he realized that was no longer an option. He held his sword, right in front of him, toward the chest of the largest guard. He laughed, and something in Ezra snapped. It felt like a monster had been released. Fire spread through his veins as he swung the sword.

It clacked against the guard's sword, and he gasped. Ezra would have too, if this fiery stuff wasn't turning him into the hulk right now. With a scream, he slashed again.

In a matter of minutes, Ezra had disarmed and disintegrated all but one guard. Yea, you read that right- disintegrated. Apparently characters can't die, so even if you stab them really hard, all that happens is they turn to dust.

Ezra thought about making a Percy Jackson reference, but decided against it.

The last guard was the lead guard who had taunted Ezra at the start. The guard looked at the ashes of his comrades, and glared up at Ezra. "We'll meet again, street rat."

And with that the guard ran.

As soon as he was gone, Ezra felt himself physically exhaust. The fire that taught him to fight was gone, as quickly as it had appeared. Ezra looked at his sword. One of the guards had dented part of it. But while he watched, the sword fixed itself in his hand. Ezra glanced around. He didn't know how the fire instinct had kicked in, and he didn't know if it would come back anytime soon.

Ezra ran the rest of the way out the park.

**Yes? No? OMIGOD why do you bother writing this sounds like a cat in a garbage disposal wrote it? Etc, etc...**

**So yea- read, review, follow, yadayada  
Josie Jons**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie walked calmly through Hollywood Studios, completely at peace with the world. Was she afraid of everything that could happen? Of course not. She was just ecstatic that she was a princess.

Sadie had begun reading her character file, and boy was it a page turning. Kind, sweet princess who was neglected by her parents and teamed up with a group of misfits? Could it get any better? Sadie always dreamed of being a real princess. Every little girl did. Well, she thought. Except maybe Evony. But that was beside the point and she couldn't be happier.

Since Snow White didn't have a specific attraction or meet and greet in Hollywood Studios, Sadie was just kind of wondering around looking at everything. The park at night was so silent, it almost spooked her. She was used to walking around here when it was loud and chaotic and you could hear music coming from hidden speakers. Now it was merely silent. Not that Sadie minded. She almost liked the quiet.

Walking down Hollywood Boulevard, Sadie decided she might as well try and look at Fantasmic. Snow appeared in there as the fairest on a float with the Prince. She started walking briskly when something broke the silence. A bird. But it wasn't like the ones who gathered around her house. This was a loud, shrill noise that made the hairs on Sadie's neck stand up.

Sadie knew that if she was in a horror movie, this would be when the audience would start yelling at her to turn and run. But she needed to know what that was. She needed to feel brave against these Overtakers.

Sadie quietly walked across the street, where she could now see a large black crow on top of the strip of stores. Walking towards the stores, the bird suddenly flew off. Sadie looked in front of herself and gave a little start.

Villains in Vogue. Sadie had always liked the clothing in the store, but with little to no light and the creepiness going on, it gave her an eery feel. This store practically sold Overtakers on a 60% off sale. The store windows didn't have any lights in them, but Sadie had the windows memorized. Then all of a sudden, one window lit up. Sadie ignored her inner voice and walked towards it. The window was of the Evil Queen, in Witch from, within a Vinylmation display. The Evil Queen... Snow White.

Sadie turned and ran from the store. She made it five paces before something snagged her ankle, making her tumble to the ground. She shrieked and kicked blindly behind her. When she heard a hefty thunk and felt whatever it was behind her loosen its gripped, she screamed and ran. Stumbling like a chicken without its head, Sadie ran in the direction of Pixar Avenue. She didn't know where she was going- just away from what was behind her.

Whatever it was obviously wasn't going to be stunned by a kick from a very cute pair of designer sneakers for long. The thing tackled her around the race again before she even made it to Voyage of the Little Mermaid.

Sadie flipped over and looked at her attacker. A white and red bandana, crooked nose, and blackened teeth. A pirate.

Sadie did the only thing that came naturally; she loosened her arm and punched him in the face.

The pirate didn't move. It was like it had no effect on him. The only difference the punch made was that her hand was bleeding. His face was... Hard? Metal?

A spark in his shoulder told Sadie that she was, in fact, fighting a metal pirate. That's just dandy.

Sadie was screaming bloody murder, yet in an abandoned theme park that doesn't do much. The pirate was trying to tie a bandana over her mouth. She was done for.

Again, she heard the call of a crow. But this wasn't the same as before. This was... Higher? Faker? Sadie had a hard time concentrating with a smelly oily animatronic on top of her.

The crowing was heard again, this time much closer. Sadie closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

Well, a miracle came in the shape of a flying ginger boy.

Sadie's eyes turned to saucers as Peter Pan flew down onto the pirate and yanked him off. He flew behind him as the robot aimlessly grabbed for the hovering child. Finally getting to his back, Peter yanked a small switch. The animatronic fell to the ground with a thud.

Peter smiled and cheered. Then he turned to Sadie. Flying over so his face was inches from hers, he held out a hand. "Gee, are you okay?"

Sadie grasped his hand and he pulled her up. "Thank you," she said hastily. "And I'm fine, thanks to you." She was a little star struck, looking at the boy who never grew up.

Peter held out his hand again, this time for a shake. "Well I'm glad!" he said brightly. "Peter Pan, at your service!"

"Sadie," she replied, shaking his hand thoroughly.

"So Sadie," Peter said, lying on a bed of air with his hands behind his head. "Whatcha doing here? I've never seen you around the parks before."

Sadie chuckled. "It's kinda complicated..." She froze. "And I can't tell you anymore!"

Hastily, Sadie began walking away. "Hey, wait up!" Peter cried behind her. Flying in front of her face again, he said "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sadie sighed. "No..." she said carefully.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I was told not to tell anyone, or to trust anyone," she said with finality as she began to walk away again. But his next sentence stopped her.

"Woah- are you one of Walt's Saviors?"

She was in his face in a minute. "How did you know that?" she screamed at him.

Peter held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "Well," he said. "All of us know. Or know the legend. Five kids coming to save the park from evil? Pretty unlikely, wouldn't you say?" There was a twinkle in his eye, and Sadie couldn't help but laugh.

Looking down at her watch, she saw that it was past three o'clock- Wayne's "get out of there or you'll get your heads bashed in by security" time. "I have to go," she told Peter and began walking to the exit.

Peter stopped her again. "At least let me give you a welcome gift." he said, another twinkle of the eye. Out of a pouch at his hip, he pulled out a small vial. Inside was sparkling glittery dust. Sadie thought it was beautiful.

"Pixie dust," Peter said. "In case you're ever in trouble again."

Sadie grinned and slipped the chain of the vial around her neck. It glimmered in the now brightening sky. "Thank you," she whispered, as she took off for the gates.

**IM LIKE THE WORST AUTHOR EVER. Really, sorry for never updating. BUT IM OUT OF SCHOOL AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO. So ill prob have another update by tonight, and can just constantly update for all of you.  
So yea, read, review, normal AN stuff.  
Josie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER-EYES-FIERY-PINPRICKS. BECAUSE I THINK SHE MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE READING THIS STORY AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS. YOU ROCK. **

**Want a chap dedicated to you? Review/follow/ let me know you're actually reading this. K bye xD**

Lucas was the brains of all groups. He was the one with the facts, who did the research. He was not the brawns, nor did he ever want to be. He was perfectly content sitting behind a computer or with his nose in a book.

So running from a group of water spirits intent on drowning him? Not on his to do list.

The once abandoned Typhoon Lagoon was now ablaze with light and the sound of crashing waves. Lucas had barely been in the water park for ten minutes when the water began to fight the land, trying to escape. Soon it did, coming into the shape of water soldiers who looked ready to kill. Or drag somebody into their watery grave. Lucas didn't stay to find out.

The logical part of his brain still in a whirlwind, Lucas raced through the park. He thought of simply hiding in one of the pools, but he learned the hard way that the spirits had control of all water in the parks. Lucas was thoroughly soaked from that experience. He needed a plan. Fast.

Suddenly, the puddle in front of Lucas changed into the soldier's form. Instinct he didn't know he had took over, and Lucas swung a punch toward the ghost. Of course, that's all it was- Lucas' hand flew straight through, sending him sprawling toward the concrete, catching himself at the last second, Lucas realized he had no way of fighting these creatures.

He ran again.

Lucas had the outline of the every park memorized. Here, he was on the far right side. There was the river that ran through the park, and the giant wave pool in the center. All water. Think, Lucas, think. Where is there dry land...

Glancing up, he had a crazy idea. Then again, this whole night was crazy, so it just might work.

Lucas struggled for breath as he gripped onto the rocks. 95 feet in the air, Lucas looked below him at the water soldiers grumbling angry with each other. Finally making it to his destination, Lucas collapsed inside.

In all his research, Lucas never knew that the Miss Tilly, the boat atop the mountain in Typhoon Lagoon, and his current hiding place, was actually hollow and accessible inside. It seemed like an actual boat. And, the part Lucas cared about most- it was dry.

Lucas looked out the door he had climbed into, and saw the wave pool crashing against itself, as if it was in the middle of a hurricane. For the first time, Lucas was grateful to his summer camp counselor who made him take a rock climbing course for his physical activity class.

Lucas for the first time didn't know what to do. He always had a plan. Always knew what to do. Now, he was stuck.

Walking near the back (stern?) of the ship, Lucas saw something glitter in the non-existent light within the boat. Curiosity took over and Lucas walked over to the shining object. He picked up, then gasped and dropped it.

He stared at it as it rolled to the other side of the boat. Lucas was pressed against the opposite side of the boat, trying in vain to get farther away.

An apple.

The apple.

From Snow White.

What was it doing here?

Lucas reached inside his backpack and grabbed his emergency first aid kit. Yes, he was that much of a dork. He grabbed the pair of blue latex gloves, put them on, then cautiously walked near the fruit.

Handling it like a bomb that could go off any second, Lucas carefully picked up the apple. He could feel power radiating off of it. With a bit of a jolt he realized it had the same feeling as when he punched the water demons.

The apple was shining red, and had a perfect stem. It looked so beautiful and juicy, Lucas found himself dying for a bite. Jumping back, he realized the true power this fruit had. Carefully picking it up again, Lucas dropped it into his backpack outside pocket and zipped it up. Now to get out of here, before something else went wrong.

Lucas ran through the different scenarios in his head. If he climbed back down, the aqua-vapors would get him. He was far too high to jump, and he was surrounded on all sides by water. Lucas took off his hat and wrung it in his hands, thinking. Then he felt a prick. He looked down.

The feather.

Yes?

No?

Impossible?

So is everything else about this week.

Lucas stood at the door of the ship, and took a breath. Clutching the feather tightly in his hand, he tried to step forward. At his first movement, the spirits rose from the water again. They all had grins the size of Neptune on them. They thought he was walking into their grasp. If this didn't work, he would be. Or worse.

Lucas was a practical boy. He liked things black and white, and when it came to wiggle room he found a way to make it black and white. This adventure was turning into one of the most rainbow experiences he's ever had.

Another step. Was he crazy? It's a story. A fairytale. There is no logical, identifiable way that this could ever work. The laws of physics and all other laws of the universe simple wouldn't allow it. There is no way...

Lucas jumped off the mountain, feather in the air.

Wind rushed around him. He was falling. That was it. He was captured. He was dead. There was no way...

No wind. It had stopped. Everything had stopped. Was he dead? Lucas opened his eyes.

A laugh escaped from him.

He was flying.

Well hovering.

Whatever.

The water ghosts were raging from below, but Lucas didnt care. He tilted himself to the left, and instantly he was moving, but not downward. He screamed as he flew in a circle, but not the fearful scream that had been building in his chest all night. A happy scream, like at the beginning of a roller coaster that you know will be amazing.

Lucas knew this was impossible, but for the first time in his life, he didn't care.

The laws of physics weren't beating him anymore.

_He was flying_.

And he flew all the way to the park entrance.

**This is now my favorite chapter. Gah I love Lucas. And flying. **

**Two updates in one daY. And I'll probably post more tonight. I'm kinda on a roll right now. I had three months off to figure out where I was going with this story. **

**So review and such!**

**Josie Johns**


End file.
